


It Wilted as it Bloomed

by Moon_Crow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fights, Heavy Angst, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda based on a true story, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Therapy, Violence, the author does not know anything about gardening and at this point is too afraid to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Crow/pseuds/Moon_Crow
Summary: Everything Lukas had done, chose to do, and stomached down all these years has finally come to bite him in the ass in the form of a pot of flowers that Tino is strangely attached to.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland & Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chp. 1 : It Begins

The drama started on just any other morning.

“You made me portal here, in Helsinki, with little to no time to throw on a decent outfit, carrying a dusty plant pot, to transfer a flower?”

Lukas' tone said more than his expression. Tino nodded, “I’m sorry, but you know I’m terrible at gardening and I agreed last minute to my therapist’s suggestion.”

“Which is… engaging into a hobby you’re not good at?” Lukas huffed, passing the flower pot in his hands to Tino

Tino shook his head, “I don’t know either, but she said if I gave it thought, I should bring over a flower in our next therapy session.”   


Lukas didn’t pry anymore. He knew that the UN-issued Personified World therapists offered stranger methods to therapies with personifications than normal humans, he knew that firsthand with his own experience with therapy, but he has never heard of one method needing a potted flower.

He walked over to the flower, sitting peacefully in it’s temporary pot by the rails of the porch. Spreading Bellflowers, Lukas immediately recognized them, as he also had some growing in his own garden back home, and he recognized them from his own sweet memory from the olden days.

“Did you even ask where you got this flower from if it was ready to be repotted?” Lukas asked

“Erm, not really…” Tino laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his nape “But I figured you can help out with magic, can you?”

Lukas sighed, turning to Tino with a pointed look “I’ll help, but next time, don’t decide things about gardening and therapy last minute.”

Tino grinned and patted his back, “Oh, I lied about this being last minute, but I didn’t want you to tell me to ask for Berwald or Elizabetha’s help because those two are something else, so I cornered you into helping me!”

Lukas’ eyes widened “What-?”

“Thanks for helping Norge! I’ll be back after I shower!” And Tino was gone

Lukas groaned and turned back to the flower. All his exasperation disappeared as he thought of what such a flower meant, but it did not erase the fact that Tino went lengths just to avoid his picky cousin and his “friend”.


	2. Chp 2 : It Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas is reminded of the pot of flowers' existence as everyone else in the family just became aware of it.

Lukas repotted the planet and portalled back to his house in Oslo just as Tino drove off to his usual therapy session.

The potted flower was indeed on Lukas’ mind, and he smiled every time he thought of it, but he stopped thinking about it after a few days since it lost its relevance (and it’s not like he didn’t have his own Spreading Bellflowers blooming in his own garden; albeit they’re white, while Tino’s were purple)

He was reminded of their existence again, about two weeks later, when the Nordics had their usual get-togethers, and this time it was Tino’s turn to host.

Lukas and Magnus finally walked up to Tino’s house (after a good shag in the backseat of Magnus’ car, of course) and welcomed themselves in.

“Hey there! How was the trip?” Tino asked, obviously still disheveled 

“The ride was amazing.” Magnus answered with a smirk, to which Lukas followed on with a harsh slap on his husband’s ass

“The trip was alright, but I hope we’re not too late to help with anything.” Lukas frowned

“Oh no, you can help Berwald in the kitchen with the cooking!” Tino said “I just picked up Emil from the airport too, he’s upstairs with the boys in the second guest room if you want to mess with him, Magnus.”

“Well don’t mind if I do!” Magnus laughed. He pressed a kiss on Lukas’ cheek and skipped off upstairs. 

“I married a manchild.” Lukas sighed as he watched his husband leave

“A cute one, at that.” Tino chuckled, patting his shoulder comfortingly “Well, I’m off to get some ingredients for the _sexy_ manchild I’m dating.”

Lukas grimaced, “Tino, no, that sounds _so_ wrong.”

Tino laughed and waved him off, walking out of the house to run whatever errand he had in mind.

Lukas proceeded to the kitchen, greeting Berwald with a gentle pat on his back. He doesn’t comment on the scarf he’s wearing indoors, and in turn, he doesn’t comment on his skewed hairpin.

“What are we making for dinner? Where are we on right now with the cooking?” Lukas asked, putting on one of the spare aprons he snagged as he entered the kitchen

“Prepping everything to put on the grill later, I’ll have Magnus assemble it outside.” Berwald grumbled out without looking away from the fish he was stuffing “Help everything to fry, please?”

Lukas nodded and moved over to get started.

He stops when he notices the picnic table outside, still bare of its decor for later, but with a single pot of flowers on it. Violet Spreading Bellflowers. 

Strangely enough, it was placed on one of the seats. Knowing Berwald, it would’ve been placed as a centerpiece on the table.

“Tino placed the flower himself.” Berwald answered before Lukas can even ask “He also kissed the petals as soon as he entered the house.

Lukas quirked a brow, looking over at Berwald in confusion. “Is it part of his therapy or something?” he asked

He simply shrugged. Lukas knew Berwald knew nothing more to say, but he said enough to spark a little bit of intrigue and curiosity in him.

Still, he pried no more and decided to leave the curiosity for another day, and the two continued with cooking.

“Berwald.”

“Hm?”

“Where’s your belt?”

“Where’s your weekly virginity?”

“Touche.”


	3. Chp 3 : It's for therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas' interest in Tino's grieving method seems to be settled, at least, for now.

Lukas doesn’t think much of why Tino had that potted flower sat beside him throughout the course of the family dinner, he doesn’t think much of what Berwald said about him kissing the petals the other day, he doesn’t think about why Tino carried it with care around the house, and even took it in his own room.

He doesn’t bring up how weird it is, because it’s therapy, Tino does it _for a reason_. A reason he is very _very_ curious about.

So he said to himself that he will ask him about it the next day.

His curiosity piqued even higher that morning, when he walked in on Tino in the kitchen with the potted flower, seemingly holding a one-sided conversation with it.

He spoke in grumbles as he always does, sipping coffee sacrilegiously with a straw. Lukas did catch a few words in old Sami, and with every pause Tino made, it’s as though he was listening to a reply.

Lukas and Tino don’t talk for the few minutes that it takes for Lukas to make his own cup of coffee and for Tino to continue on with his banter with the bellflowers.

After one sip, Lukas was reminded of his curiosity.

“So I’m guessing your therapy doesn’t work since you’re insane enough to start talking to a flower like it’s replying.” Lukas snorted

“I’m not fucking insane.” Tino snapped, eyes still half-open

“Only an insane person drinks coffee with a straw.” Lukas laughed, lolling his head back a little “Come on, how does your therapy thing work? Why are you talking to the flower?”

Tino sat up and yawned a little. “Well, for starters, this is supposed to be a grieving exercise, really.” he answered, rubbing his eyes “Something about taking an inanimate object that reminds you of a passed loved one and telling them the things you wish you could’ve said to them before they died.”   


Lukas glanced at the bellflowers and smiled weakly, “Is that for Mama?”

Tino snorted, “ _ My  _ Mama, Norge.”

“Well, granted our moms were dating and she was kinda my other maternal figure, I think I deserve the right to call her my mom.” Lukas scoffed

Tino shook his head and turned to the potted flower, “ _ Mama, Lukas is trying to steal you from me again. _ ” he said with a pout

Lukas simply watched Tino exchange words with nothingness. He doesn’t tease him, he doesn’t point out how weird it is. He watched as his brother smiled and talked so naturally with the flower. It was for therapy, after all, and damn it does work well.


	4. Chp 4 : It's just a suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is also interested in Tino's grieving therapy, but for a whole different reason.

The drive back to Oslo was supposed to be peaceful and quiet, but much like Lukas, Magnus can’t hold back his question for too long.

“So… did you ever find out about Tino’s deal with that flower?”

Lukas looked away from gazing out in the passenger seat window, drawn out of his thoughts by his husband’s sudden quip. 

“Huh?”

“The flower thing for Tino’s therapy, did you end up asking about it? You seemed kinda bothered about it the other night.”

“Oh, it was a grieving exercise over Mama, nothing too unusual.”

“Mhm, yeah, that’s nice.”

Lukas should’ve thought better to think that was the last of Magnus’ words.

“That grieving exercise Tino’s using… does it work?” Magnus asked

Lukas looked back at him again, “Uh, I don’t know, I try not to ask too much about it; why?”

“I’m just thinking you can use one of those grieving exercises in therapy too.” Magnus shrugged, turning the wheel gently “Bring it up with your own therapist, about your moms and all, and find a grieving method too.”

Lukas scoffed, “Why would you think I’d need it? I got over my mothers’ deaths centuries ago.”

That was a half-lie, and Magnus has been with him for far too long to be fooled by that.

“Just saying, darling; you never really did get a proper time to mourn and remember them.” Magnus said, frowning at him for a split second before turning back to the road “Besides, you never really talk about them, you can’t even talk about how you saw them die, and I’m just worried that kind of repression will bite you in the ass someday.”

Lukas flushed a little and averted his gaze away from Magnus, covering his mouth with his hand as he did —a habit brought by a curse, unfortunately.

The car came to a slow stop by an intersection, Magnus reached out and squeezed Lukas’ hand.

“If you died, you’d want Emil to do grieving therapy too, wouldn’t you?” he said, flashing him a small smile, “I’m just saying Norge, maybe Tino trying to mourn his mom is a sign you should mourn for yours too.”

Lukas looked at him for a moment, then glanced at the rearview mirror that reflected Emil sleeping in the backseat, curled up so adorably to cocoon himself in the large comforter with them. 

“Just drive, Anko. I don’t want to think about that today.”


	5. Chp 5 : It starts to show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tino starts to act in ways that makes Lukas worry for more reasons than one.

It just gets worse.

It _only_ gets worse.

Why it’s worse becomes apparent a month later. Personifications poured into Oslo for the continental meeting, and it was Lukas’ job to be able to host all of his colleagues.

So of course, he would be the first contact when any sort of problem comes up, like this one.

Lukas rushed over to the airport earlier than he expected of himself, as soon as he was told of the ruckus, he couldn’t hold himself back from coming over.

What he arrived at in the Customs Department of the airport was just as he’s been told.

Tino, visibly upset and enraged, still embracing the potted Spreading Bellflowers in his arms.

“We wanted to check the potted plant per protocol, of course, and he went berserk when we asked if we can take it away from him for a second.” one of the employees told Lukas

After apologizing for the trouble and swearing all of them to confidentiality, Lukas finally collected Tino from their custody and left the airport.

“Thanks for helping me back there, Lukas; I wouldn’t know what I’d do if something happened to Mama!” Tino said in his naturally happy voice

Lukas doesn’t talk for the entire trip, either by irritation or just exhaustion, he doesn’t know.

It didn’t bother Tino the slightest, because Lukas being quiet wasn’t out of the ordinary. He kept talking though, not to his brother, but rather to the flower.

“When Finn said he’d look after you, I had my doubts. The boy is better with plants than I am, but I don’t want to leave you there, Mama. You haven’t heard me smack talk about everyone else in the continent! All of the descendants of your friends will be there… well, most of them, but you’ll love the ones who are still around.”

If he were honest, Lukas was both annoyed and weirded out with Tino’s relationship with the flowers. But it was for therapy and it’s meant to help his brother.

It works… _doesn’t it?_


	6. Chp 6 : It worries him now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas is always there to catch Tino when everything seems to start falling apart; the reasons are never good, but this particular one is as bad as he thought.

The flower therapy thing was starting to genuinely bother Lukas.

In part that, throughout the meeting, Tino had carried it around with him, and snapped at whoever made a comment about it (which caused an array of issues with the German embassy concerning the personification of Prussia and a black eye)

But Lukas still doesn’t say anything. It’s for therapy, it’s meant to help, and Tino’s therapist will be there to rein him in once it gets too much. But he can’t say he’s let that concern be pushed to the back of his mind.

Three weeks later, and his concern for his brother just keeps growing.

Especially when, after three weeks of minimum contact, the first thing Tino said on their call was: “Come over, please.”

Lukas doesn’t waste one more second with packing up and portalling over to Helsinki, the fear brought by how ominous and upset Tino sounded on that call burned in his every step.

He entered Tino’s house with his own spare key, and was welcomed by a gloomy dark environment that was usually Tino’s warmly lit and lovely home.

Shattered ceramics spilled from the archway towards the living room, and in one glance, Lukas also saw that the TV was on the floor, with a hole smashed through it. It was dark and lonesome, and whatever may have transpired here left a tense atmosphere that was too thick to walk through without feeling chilly.

“Lukas…?” Tino’s weak voice croaked from upstairs

Lukas clamoured over to the second floor, gently tipping the bedroom door to open wider. Inside, Tino laid on the bed, his face ruined with tears and dirt, and his clumsily bandaged arm wrapped around loosely on the same potted flower.

He sighed, “Oh Tino.”

“I’m sorry for bothering you, Lukas, I just…” Tino’s voice trailed off, and whatever he meant to say came out as a sob.

Lukas came over Tino’s side of the bed and wrapped his arms around his brother, patting his head comfortingly. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you now, I’m here.” he cooed “You’re cold, let’s make you something to eat and you can tell me everything.”

As Tino buried his face on the crook of his neck to cry, he glared momentarily at the potted plant. For a split second, Lukas had a gut feeling that it had something to do with why Tino was upset.

* * *

Tino ate slowly this time, which was unusual, seeing as he normally liked Lukas’ cooking and would devour it within seconds. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he brought the potted Spreading Bellflowers over to the kitchen with them  _ because of course the flowers have something to do with Tino’s strange behaviour _

Lukas kept that comment to himself.

The sun was finally starting to rise over the horizon when Lukas finished the last of Tino’s bandages. “So…” Lukas hummed as he put away the first-aid kit “Are you gonna tell me what happened? Or would you rather not talk about it?”

After a few minutes of contemplation, Tino finally spoke, “Berwald and I got into a fight, and he took the dog on his way out.”

_ Ah. _ “Is that what this is? Another one of you two’s off days where you stop being a couple, and then a few weeks later, you’re sucking each other’s faces off again?” Lukas sighed, shaking his head “It’s one of the large-scale ones, huh? What is it then? Damn, you two have issues that even I can’t understand.”

A tear rolled down Tino’s cheek, “He said something about my flowers.”

**_Ah._ ** Lukas threw a look at the potted flowers. “Is it something about how he finds it weird that you carry it around and talk to it?”

“He says I spend more time with it than I spend time with him, jokingly, but what does that matter?” Tino grumbled, hooking an arm around the flower pot instantly

Lukas looked over at the destroyed living room, “I take it that both of you took it too far?”

Tino nodded, wiping away his tears sheepishly, “I… uh, I may have said things I shouldn’t’ve said.”

Lukas watched Tino gaze into the flowers fondly, a bitter glint in his reddish eyes. His exhaustion made it impossible for him to hold his tongue. “I’m not saying whatever this…  _ therapy _ thing is is weird.” Lukas began, scooting closer to Tino “But you certainly are doing things that even I know aren’t normal.”

Tino perked up and glared at him, “What do you mean?”

“Well, for starters, you’ve become a bit obsessed with keeping that potter flower close at all times; at first, it was nothing, but soon it just became… odd.” Lukas said, not bothered at the slightest with Tino’s expression “I’m honestly surprised your therapist hasn’t said anything about how you act, really; I thought by now she’d’ve said something.”

The change in Tino’s expression caught Lukas off guard.

“Tino?”

He scoffed and looked away, his cheeks slowly flushing in red.

“Tino, hey, what’s wrong? Is it something I said?’

“I… I stopped going to therapy.”

And suddenly the behaviour changes and obsession made somewhat of a sense.

Lukas’s eyes widened and he got up from his stool, “What!? What do you mean you’re not in therapy anymore? And for how long!?”

“I think around the end of April, I stopped going.” Tino whimpered, looking up to Lukas with false confidence “But Lukas, listen, whatever this grieving exercise is with Mom is working, and I really don’t need too much of therapy after it’s served its purpose, don’t I?”

“But Tino, I-!”

Lukas was shut up by the sight of tears pouring down Tino’s cheeks again.

“Lukas, just…  _ please _ …” Tino sighed, weakly grabbing hold of Lukas’s shirt “Just, can you save it for another day? I’ve heard enough from Berwald already.”

Judging by Tino’s choice of words, Lukas guessed that the fight wasn’t about the flowers entirely, but the issue of Tino leaving therapy.

Tino’s genuine misery made Lukas bite back whatever he had to say.

“Okay.” he sighed, pulling Tino in for another hug. And their conversation ended there.

Lukas eyes fixated on the potter Spreading Bellflowers.

He noticed that they were starting to wilt.


	7. Chp 7 : It's always been a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Tino (and Magnus) mean well, but given the things he's seen, Lukas chose to pass.

It was already half-past noon when Lukas woke up.

The events that transpired from earlier that morning made it hard for him to sleep, but it wasn’t impossible.

The bed was empty, he figured Tino was already awake. The buzzing sounds on his phone were what grounded him into reality.

**Stronk Bror-In-Law: i took the dog cuz Hana stepped on a broken vase shard or smthin. the kids are taking care of the doggo rn.**

Attached to it was a video of Peter and Erland playing (terrorizing) a tiny ball of white fluff that he knew to be Kukkamuna, Tino’s dog

**Dorkmark ❤️: saw ur note,, im not worried since ur with finlan d… just stay safe. call if u need anything. i love you!!!!!! 💙🌷💛💜❤️💓🌈💖🌟💕💗🌸🧡💘✨**

And attached to it was a picture of Magnus taking a picture with a half-awake Emil slobbered in cereal, captioned: “No Momway Day + Sleep-In Sundays lined up!!”

Lukas looked at the photo and played the video all the way downstairs to the kitchen, so he didn't notice Tino at once, nor did he pay mind to the suddenly cleaned up mess of a living room from yesterday.

Mid-way through stirring his coffee, Lukas’ ears perk up to the sound of Tino’s voice, speaking in that ancient tongue he often only used in spellwork.

Lukas followed it over to the porch at the back of the house, where Tino sat by the longue chairs, the potted flower still with him and placed elegantly on the table.

Tino’s smile was as genuine as his misery from a while ago. It seemed that all his woes do wash away from talking to such a flower.

“ _ I hope you’re not mad at me for accidentally hurting Kukkamuna and Berwald last night, they’ll take care of each other, I know it. _ ” Tino said, gently fiddling with one of the flower’s leaves “ _ So I guess you getting to see Peter and Erland again will be out for a long time again, huh? Well, they were lovely when you first met them, weren’t they? Good boys, but you should see them in action with one of their genius plots to sneak into meetings, they’re a riot. _ ”

Lukas cleared his throat, and Tino finally acknowledged his presence, smiling as he did.

“Oh, Lukas is awake, come say hi.” Tino said

“Hm, yeah, I’d rather not.” Lukas scoffed, taking a seat on one of the other chairs near Tino and the plant. His eyes linger for a moment at the withering part of the flowers.

“Oh come on, you’re upsetting Mama.” Tino chuckled, taking a sip of his cup of coffee “Then again, when are you  _ not _ upsetting Mama?”

“Oh damn you, scaring away that deer was your fault, Mama’s tears of hunger are on  _ you _ .” Lukas laughed

Tino huffed, looking back at the flower, “Mama says otherwise.”

There was silence again, on Lukas’ part at least, while he just sat there and listened to Tino babbling in his old Finnish tongue. He didn’t know how to proceed with talking to Tino, nor did he know what to talk to him about first.

His eyes tore away from being fixed on the flowers over to Tino, his every smile and breath bloomed at it withered while talking to those potted Spreading Bellflowers.

“Does it work?” he began

“Huh?” he looked away from the flowers and back to his brother

“That grieving exercise, or whatever you call it with that flower, does it work?”

“Is this about what Magnus told you the other day?”

Lukas then remembered that exchange with his husband in that car ride, and his cheeks flushed a little as he averted his gaze away.

Tino turned back to his “Mama” and chuckled a little, “I think it would work for you; it helps me, doesn’t it?”

As soon as Tino said that, Lukas looked back at him. Tino’s eyes were baggy and red, his hair disheveled, his lips chapped and dry, and he was still wearing day-old clothes, even when he had all the time to clean himself up to decency.

Lukas simply sipped his coffee.


	8. Chp 8 : It all falls apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tino's baggage spills as gracelessly as the pot of flowers he had been carrying all this time.

Regardless of what Lukas thought of the whole flower therapy thing, that wasn’t his entire concern at the time. The trouble started between Tino and Berwald, and that’s exactly how it’ll end.

_ Two days, _ Lukas figured,  _ would be enough for the two to lose their nerves. One day to forget what happened, and one day to remember how badly they left things.  _ Not wasting another minute, he forced Tino to text Berwald to ask him to come over. 

And while Tino fumbled with his phone and let his thumb hovered over the send button, Lukas thought of the next move. 

_ Berwald would most likely spend half the day thinking if he should indeed come over, probably ask for Magnus’ input. He’ll probably bring the boys, which doesn’t leave too much room for privacy between him and Tino; he’ll probably assume Erland and Peter will help lighten the atmosphere and defuse any talk about what happened.  _

_ He’s thinking it’ll make Tino feel lighter and more comfortable with him, and he can start a new conversation with him on the subject that they fought over. Tino won’t be able to make his input with his usual passion, because the boys will be there and he can’t seem destructive. Berwald is smart about this too. _

A while later, Lukas picked up his own phone to contact Magnus.

“Pick you up there? I thought you were portalling back?”

“I’m planning to make dinner for everyone since Berwald’s bringing the boys over. Bring Emil too.”

“Huh? Berwald never said anything about dinner?”   
  
“It’s a surprise for Tino, he’s had it rough with therapy, and we all know you can’t shut your mouth with Tino.”

He smirked the entire time as he played around with his own husband.  _ With Magnus and Emil here, Peter and Erland will be distracted, a good distance away from giving Berwald that false sense of security and confidence. He’ll be vulnerable. With dinner, I can easily force those two into a situation where they’re alone. _

And that’s exactly what happened.

Lukas made Berwald and Tino start the grill outside, alone together. Peter and Magnus are too busy chasing Kukkamuna around with a volleyball to care. Erland and Emil are busy angsting over videogames.

The one hour window to discuss what happened between them proved to be enough. Later, Berwald and Tino walked back in the house, holding hands again, lingering looks at each other, and all tension gone between them. 

Lukas knew 15 minutes was enough for the talk, but judging with how high Berwald hiked up his collar, the extra 45 minutes was definitely necessary. 

Lukas simply smiled and let the lovebirds take over his spot in the kitchen.

He slumped over next to Emil and put his head on his shoulder.

“Am I right to guess that this was all just a plot to get Berwald and Tino back together?”

Lukas chuckled a little, “Well I owe Sve for always doing this when I’m the one in trouble, and it’s not like Tino can do it without a little nudge.”

Emil turned off his phone and turned to his brother with a knowing look, “Just say you know our family well.”

Lukas pursed his lips and ruffled his hair a little. “Not exactly.” he said, looking at the reflection of the potted Spreading Bellflowers on one of the mirrors on the mantel.

He looked just in time, unfortunately, as the potted flowers fell down gracelessly after colliding with a flying volleyball. It rolled off the table and hit the floor with a bang. When everyone looked, the pot was already shattered and dirt fell everywhere.

The house, just a second ago, that was full of laughter and comfort, suddenly became quiet and cold.

Peter and Magnus rushed in a moment too late, realizing what they had done.

“O-Oh gosh, this is my fault.” Peter gasped, collecting the volleyball sheepishly. He turned to Tino and frowned, “I’m so sorry, I-”

“What have you done.”

The edge of tone Tino used made everyone jolt up to their feet, their eyes following Tino cautiously.

Tino’s eyes were wide as he knelt down, his shaking fingers reached out for the already slightly withered petals. Peter found himself frozen in place by his own traumatic fright. He stood no chance to Tino as he grabbed him by the collar and held him up.

“MITÄ OLET TEHNYT!?” he screamed, speaking in a language Peter didn’t understand  **(WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?)**

Berwald rushed over and grabbed Tino by the arm, but by brute force, didn’t stand a chance either as Tino threw him on the floor along with Peter. He at least broke Peter’s fall.

“Tino, stop!” Magnus snapped, stopping his wrist before he could make another move. “It was me, I kicked the ball, calm down!”

And suddenly Tino’s anger was on him. He kicked Magnus and banged his head on the same table where the potted flowers fell from, not even caring that he hit his head against one of the pieces of the pot that chipped off on impact.

Lukas wanted to rush over, but Emil had stopped him. Even he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against Tino when he’s angry.

Tino pushed Magnus down the floor and straddled him, grabbing another shard and starting to push it down. Magnus could barely force it away. 

“Mitä olet tehnyt!? Onko tämä mitä halusit !? Ymmärrätkö mitä juuri teit!?” Tino screamed, spit and tears ruining both their faces  **(What have you done!? Is this what you wanted !? Do you understand what you just did !?)**

Magnus groaned, “Tino, what the fuck are you saying!?”

“Murha on aina murhaaja, jos hän tappaa saman henkilön kahdesti.”  **(A murderer is always a murderer if they kill the same person twice.)** Tino growled, inching the shard closer and closer to his face “Se olet sinä, eikö Tanska? Se oli sinä, joka tappoi äitini!”  **(It’s you, isn’t it, Denmark? It was you who killed my mother!)**

Lukas stood frozen in place as he listened, his hand slowly inching in preparation for what he’s about to do.

“Onko niin, Tanska !? Juuri kun sain hänet takaisin, juuri kun sain lopulta palan hänen selästään? Pidätkö todella verestä käsissäsi?”  **(Is that so, Denmark?! Just when I got her back, just when I got a piece of her back? Do you really like the blood on your hands?)**

The shard inched closer and closer to Magnus’ eye.

“Katsotaanpa miten haluaisit sen, jos se olisi omaa verta omalla kädelläsi!”  **(Let’s see how you would want it if it were your own blood with your own hand!)**

“Enough.”

With one snap from Lukas and a wisp of light, Tino suddenly fell on the floor, snoring loudly as ever.

The family was left to pick up the rubble of his mess.


	9. Chp 9 : It hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tino finally exposes his baggage into the light, after having kept that flower in the dark for so long.

Lukas doubted his knowledge of his family that night, but he was sure of his magic. The spell he cast would be strong enough to keep Tino out-cold until everyone was out of the house and the mess was clean, and Tino would still be weak enough to not pose a fight for about a few hours.

And he thought right as he entered Tino’s bedroom. There he laid, slumped against the headboard, breathing steady but uneven, his brows knitted into a frown.

Lukas kicked the door close and walked over, placing the fixed potted flowers on the bedside table on the opposite side of Tino’s bed.

Tino didn’t even look at Lukas, but his eyes darted quickly to the potted Spreading Bellflowers. He held back when he saw the flicker of light in Lukas’ fingers. Tino knew Lukas wouldn’t hurt him, and Lukas knew that he knew, but both knew how the other was when tempered.

“I made everyone leave the house, everything’s been cleaned up. I fixed your flowers back to its pot with a little magic.” he said

Tino looked away.

Lukas pursed his lips a little, he turned to the petals of the flower, gently taking a wilted one upon his finger. “I thought, since you were attached to this flower, you’d be taking perfect care for it.” he mumbled, glancing over his brother darkly “Could it be that this isn’t attachment, and a sort of obsession with what this flower represents?”

Tino simply scoffed for an answer

He sighed and pocketed back his hands, “Look, Tino, whatever this therapy thing is, it’s obviously not working, so I’m gonna try to do this the old-fashioned way and ask you to please,  _ please _ talk to me.”

Tense silence divided their sides of the room, but not emotionless or frozen. There was sniffling on Tino’s side, as expected.

“Well what’s there to fucking talk about with  _ you _ ?” Tino spat out, tears spilling out of his eyes “For a thousand years, I waited for you to say something, to give me a sense of closure or a conclusion, or even just a false sense of hope, but all you’ve done is bottle everything!”

Lukas bit the inside of his cheek, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth.

“Not everyone is good at suffering in silence like you! You could at least make an effort to fight whatever is keeping you from telling me the truth, you could at least try and play charades to give me an answer…” his voice and jaw trembled “If not all that, you could’ve tried and avenged our mother!”

“A thousand years I spent wondering how and why she died, and when we learned that one a personification can kill another personification, I had half the answer,  _ half _ of it, for a thousand years! 

“A thousand years of crying myself to sleep because the only person who can give me the entire answer to satiate my longing for at least a conclusion to how I lost my mother wouldn’t even make an effort to help me, if not avenge her, at least mourn her!”

“Tino-” Lukas’ muffled voice choked out of his palm

“SO SUE ME FOR FINDING SOLACE IN A FUCKING POT OF FLOWERS, BECAUSE AT LEAST IT WOULD BE THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED IT THE MOST!”

It became too much. Lukas’ chest burned for a thousand reasons, and it felt like hell moved into his heart. Without even thinking, Lukas rushed out of the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Tino and the flower alone.

He made a rush downstairs, grabbed his coat, his phone, and his keys, not pausing to take a deep breath or wipe away his tears as he slammed the door of the house. 

This is a nightmare. He was in a nightmare. This conversation he dreaded for so long came, the things he stomached down finally bit him back.

He ran to the car. He drove away from Tino, from the face of the person that pained him to look at for a thousand years.


	10. Chp 10 : It feels like yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas reminisces the day he made one of the hardest choices of his immortal life, all those hundreds of years ago.

“Is your mind too full to make room for suggesting dinner, Norja?”

Norja sat upright and turned, bowing sheepishly “Mama…”

Her eyes gleamed knowingly, which makes him all the more flushed. She sat down on the ground beside the rock where he was perched on, her eyes fixated on him still, and her small smile not changing a bit of their emotion.

“Is your mind still taken up about what your mother said to you back there?” she asked

He curled his knees closer to his chest as he thought of it. From afar, he could still make-out the figures of where his mother and brother, Suomi, chased each other out and about. Both of them raced around his young and small mind, further shaken as he felt a hand on his head, petting him gently.

He looked down, meeting his mother’s frown. “Talk to Mama, Norja; you know I don’t like it when you pout.” she said

Taking one last look at his mother and brother, Norja sighed and relented to his mother’s affections. He got down from the rock and sat by her side, leaning on her as he began to recall the happenings of his morning’s duo training session with Suomi under the guidance of their mother.

It wasn’t much, just their mother saying her usual comments post-training that Norja would always find a way to over-analyze. Though he was seven at the time, Norja has the thinking of a 103 year old, which he humanly was.

But even at the time, the subtle tension in his mama’s body with every word, he didn’t understand nor notice.

Norja finished with a sighed, “I don’t know, I just… what she said about having ‘both my aspects of protection’ got to me, I guess.” he grumbled, holding up both his hands where he elicited tiny flickers of lights from “Did she mean how I supported Suomi when he charged? Or how I defended myself from the impact of Suomi’s advance? What is it?”

She giggled, ruffling his hair a little, “You’re so small, my love, but you think too big than you’re meant to think sometimes, your head is way too in the clouds.”

Norja whined and pushed her hand away, to which she only laughed at.

Both of them went back as they were, but somehow, her hand found their way to hold his.

“You may not understand this yet, but your mother probably means to say that you’re getting better at protecting Suomi in the matter of battle.” she said

Her choice of words made him perk up and turn back to her, though she refused to return his gaze.

“You’ve always been protecting Suomi, haven’t you, Norja? From fae folk, from stray arrows, from falling rocks, from harsh words, and now from actual advances meant to harm—and you’re getting better at not costing your own life in turn too. That’s great, that’s what we want, for you to be able to have Suomi’s back while not harming yourself, that’s good.”

“Well, yeah… isn’t Suomi training the same thing? To be good at defending both himself and his duo mate?” Norja asked, arching a brow

She looked at him for a moment and smiled fondly. “I don’t ask that you understand this right away, because even I don’t know how to word this out, but,” she said “I trust that you will be able to protect Suomi, and the other people you’ll love in your whole life, in all manners and methods, when the time comes, when it all matters.”

Norja followed where her eyes landed at. It was on Suomi, of course, still chasing around their mother, who strangely had a large quilt over her head.

“Unlike you, Tino is more sensitive and fragile, though he doesn’t seem like it; I fear he can be easily overturned to the wrong side of things if he were given just one great reason to. He’s good at offense and defense in battle, just as he is in life, but wounds in battle and wounds in life don’t heal the same way. He has his whole life ahead of him, and I don’t want his heart to be heavy enough to drag him down after it had been filled with anger and regret.”

A tear rolled down her smile-stretched cheeks, thankfully in the side not visible to Norja himself. 

“I’m thankful he will have someone like you for his whole life; someone who is headstrong and has full-control of his heart and goals, who will have his back, like he will have your back.” she said with a quiet chuckle

“So I trust that, when it matters, you will make the right call to protect Suomi, even if it will cost you a little bit of something… you would do that for Mama, wouldn’t you, Norja?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Aina! Come here! Suomi wants to show you something!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Mama! Mama, come here! Look what I found! Norja, come here too!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What she said stayed with Norja all the way over to where the rest of their family was.

And there laid a patch of Spreading Bellflowers.

* * *

He understood what his mama meant that night, when he came out of hiding from seeing that gruesome murderer. How she pressed his hand to his lips and cast one last spell with her dying breath, rendering him silent all his life about what happened that night, incapable of confiding the horrors of what he saw.

Protecting Tino from having his heart be full of vengeance and shame, it cost both of them something; it cost his mama her honor that came with her good motherhood, and it cost Lukas a good chunk of his humanity, his integrity, and his sanity. 

Judging by the look in Tino’s eyes when Lukas arrived that morning, bringing back the cold, bloody corpses of their Ancients, Sami and Native Finland, he knew what he and his mama did were for the better. God knows what Tino would’ve done if he knew what happened and who was responsible for it.

He knew that back then, but now, seeing Tino obsess over a pot of flowers meant to be a reminder of a piece of his lost family, Lukas wasn’t so sure about the choice he was making everyday.


	11. Chp 11 : It eats him away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes Lukas think about everything that happened, and everything that led up to that moment.

Yesterday’s events left him dreamless in his short morning nap, which was better than having a nightmare just after living through one.

Lukas peeled off his sheet mask and threw it into the trash bin, emerging from the bathroom in time as Magnus walked in. He doesn’t pay mind to him and continues with his nighttime routine.

“Berwald finally returned our calls; well, Erland, but really what’s the difference, they’re both difficult Swedish little brothers.” Magnus said, plopping down on their bed with a sigh “Good news is, Berwald isn’t concussed from hitting his head, but Peter is still pretty shaken and won’t leave his side, so that all cancels out.”

It was all one ear out of the other for Lukas.

Then Magnus jumped on him as he leaned over the vanity, trapping him in his embrace and leaning close to his ear, “I said!”

“I heard you,  _ Anko _ , now get off of me before I portal you to the couch.” Lukas grumbled, turning around and pressing a kiss on his husband’s smile

Their gazes don’t meet even in their proximity. Magnus noticed how Lukas eyes averted his own, he tipped up his chin and asked “You okay? Normally you’d make a comment on my quips like the one about Erland and Berwald being the same.”

“I’m fine, Anko.” Lukas sighed, lolling his head down

Magnus frowned, “You’ve been acting like this since the morning you came back from Helsinki, and you dumped yourself to sleep before I can ask if you wanted to talk about it."

**_“SO SUE ME FOR FINDING SOLACE IN A FUCKING POT OF FLOWERS, BECAUSE AT LEAST IT WOULD BE THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED IT THE MOST!”_ **

“Nor, hey, you okay?”

Lukas hadn’t noticed he was crying until the tears began spilling out of his eyes uncontrollably. He didn’t even notice Magnus had picked him up and laid him on their bed, still embracing him.

How long has it been? An hour? Two? No matter how hard Lukas tried, he couldn’t stop himself from weeping and keep his body from trembling with every dry sob.

It wasn’t until his exhaustion came to bite him and he started yawning, did Lukas manage to stop his tears. He glanced at their clock and scoffed, “Damn, this is stupid.”

“It’s not.” Magnus said, rubbing his back soothingly “Damn, Norge, you managed to fall asleep with all this in your chest?”

Lukas choked out a laugh, pulling away and sitting up by himself, “It’s not hard, really; I’ve managed these past one thousand years.”

“What?”

Lukas’ hand moved to cover his mouth, and Magnus realized what it meant.

Magnus pushed a strand of Lukas’ hair behind his ear and cupped his cheek, taking away his hand from his mouth. “It’s eating you away, isn’t it?” he sighed

Lukas growled. “Even if I could, even if I could tell everyone the truth, what would it do but tear this family apart all over again? And just when we all started to repair the damage of the past seven hundred years too...” he whimpered, sniffling “I’m just choosing to do what’s best for everyone, for him, it’s all I’m trying to do.”

**_“...A thousand years of crying myself to sleep because the only person who can give me the entire answer to satiate my longing for at least a conclusion to how I lost my mother wouldn’t even make an effort to help me, if not avenge her, at least mourn her!”_ **

Another tear rolled down his cheek, “But seeing Tino act like that, say things like that… I wonder if I really made the right choice.”

Magnus gently wiped away Lukas’ tear away with his thumb. “W hat you’ve been doing all these years has brought our family and kept our family whole,  _ together _ , and I trust that you choosing to stay quiet about that night is the right choice, and you're doing what you always do… protect the people you love.”

**_“So I trust that, when it matters, you will make the right call to protect Suomi, even if it will cost you a little bit of something…”_ **

“Lukas, I can only imagine the hell you’ve seen and what it’s done to you,” Magnus said, cupping his husband’s face gently “But don’t be too hard on yourself when it ends up being the wrong choice; you tried and that’s enough, your intentions were good and that’s enough.”

**_“N-Norja, whose bodies are on your wagon? W-Where’s Mama? Mother? Where are they? Did you find them?”_ **

Lukas moved his head and kissed his husband’s palm.

Magnus closed in and wrapped his arms around him again.

“Anko?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Have I ever told you what my mama’s favorite flowers are?”


	12. Chp 12 : It'll be over before you know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tino and Lukas are nudged into talking about what happened, or rather, what they can afford to talk about... for now, at least, hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little fact... in the real-life events this fic is based on, the flowers of subject are not flowers, but succulents... yes, a cactus

Lukas’ eyes were still half-closed as he stumbled down for breakfast. He sat down and automatically laid his head on the table, turning his head over to Emil, who sat beside him. “ ‘m sorry I didn’t wake up early to cook.” he grumbled

Emil arched a brow at him, “Well you look like hell.”

Though he replied, his words all came out as grumbles, which Emil simply laughed at.

“Oh, and also,” he began, looking back at his cereal bowl “Anko says he made your coffee for two, bring another cup to the garden.”

“Huh?” Lukas answered groggily, raising his head a little

Emil groaned, “I said-”

“No, I got that, but why?” he hissed

He simply shrugged, not looking up from his phone, “He says look at the windowsill though.”

Lukas pouted and looked over to the window behind him, tensing up as he saw a familiar potted flower visible on the porch outside.

“Where’s your damn father?” Lukas growled

“He told me to not tell you that Sve told him to leave the house for an hour and a half, so he went to bike around for a while.” Emil answered, not missing a beat

And it clicked to Lukas what he had just walked into.

“Damn you, Oxenstierna.”

“He’s not here-”   


“Good; if he were here, I will actually give him a concussion.”

“No you won’t.”   


“ _ No I won’t and that’s what angers me the most _ .”

* * *

Tino knew what he let Berwald talk him into, but still, he wasn’t prepared at all to hear that dreaded door open and close.

Lukas walked over to stand beside him, holding up a cup of coffee which he took with a whispered ‘thank you’.

“Your garden is lovely, Norge.” Tino commented, looking fondly over the flowers that surrounded them

Lukas beamed a little at those words as he looked around his handiwork in the backyard. Flower beds framed beautifully, little decor that looked like they could fit an ant beneath the towering beautiful petals. Small bushes trimmed to look like animals. A single fountain and a bird bath on either corner of the garden. And to think it was all done without magic.

“Thanks, your compliment is a great change for the quote-unquote  _ constructive _ criticisms I often get from Emil’s god forsaken discounted penguin.” Lukas replied bitterly, sipping his coffee loudly. 

But Lukas wasn’t dumb and Tino knew that; that was meant to draw attention to the bed of specific flowers they both overlooked.

They stared at it for a moment, for a while as their cups warmed in their hands.

“Berwald shoved some sense into me; I’m gonna go back to therapy in a week.” Tino began

“That’s nice.” Lukas smiled “Your therapist was starting to worry.”

“How’s Berwald? I haven’t talked or seen him since-”

“Not concussed.” he answered before he could mention any further, lips curling up sourly as he added “Though, I’d give him a concussion for pitting us here.”

“You won’t.” Tino laughed, “Besides, he did all the work for us; if it were up to you and I, I would just pretend nothing happened, and if you started the conversation yourself, we’d get in a fight.”

Lukas simply sipped his coffee in reply.

Silence once again as the breeze passed them, and the flowers swayed gracefully to it.

“Lukas-”

“I know.”

Tino was taken aback at his calm demeanor. He held his head down and looked away, “What I said, Lukas, I’m sorry for all of it.” he said “I know you’re just doing what you always do, doing what’s best for me, but… I let it all slip out at the heat of the moment, and that was unfair to you.”

Lukas shook his head, looking down. “It’s not like you don’t have a point.” he sighed “The way I acted at the time, picking myself up that quickly without helping you back at your feet, that wasn’t fair on you either."

Tino scoffed a laugh, “I wouldn’t hold it against you; you got that pride from Mother.”

“And your hatred for secrets and lies came from Mama, so I won’t hold that against you either.” Lukas said, smirking a little

In the silence, the two got closer in the distance of which they stood, and their arms linked.

“Lukas,” Tino said “In therapy… when I’m ready to let go, can I give the flowers to you? You can do what you please with them”

“Okay.” Lukas replied

The Spreading Bellflowers in front of them seemed like they nodded as well.


	13. Chp 13 : They're at peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tino finally lets go, and Lukas seems to be working up to that too.

_ Ring, Ring _

_ Ring, Ring _

“Norge?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m ready to let go.”

“...give me ten minutes to wake up and make myself decent.”

“Lukas, you’re just gonna get a pot of flowers, you don’t need to put on eyeliner in the middle of the night.”

“Unless you want me to portal over there wearing boxers and a shirt that says ‘Bunny Mommy’, I suggest you shut up.”

_ [laughter]  _ “I wouldn’t mind waiting out with a camera.”

**_Beep._ **

* * *

That morning, Magnus walked in on Lukas seated at the lounge on their backyard porch, talking in tongues with an all-too-familiar pot of flowers.

And later that night, Lukas would bring in an empty flower pot, the familiar scent of fire trailing behind him. 

A week later, to Magnus’ surprise, there were now four kinds of potted flowers on the rail of their porch, where normally Lukas would refuse to put any, especially since he already had two of them growing in a slightly larger scale in their backyard garden.

Spreading Bellflowers that weren’t wilted, Amones, Lily of the Valleys, and Purple Heathers.


End file.
